


In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

by Teawithmagician



Series: Goodness, it's Stucky! [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Characters Watching Star Wars, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Genderbending, Het, Humor, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie Rogers and Bucky Barnes have a Star Wars movies night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> It is actually a play, too.

PERSONS IN THE PLAY

 

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, _former U.S. Army sergeant, former HYDRA assassin, present Avenger and a human disaster of his time_

Steffanie “Stevie” Grant Rogers, _former U.S. Army captain, the hope and the savior of the present to be followed into any fandom_

 _Avengers Team_ – Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner also known as Hulk and, last but not the least, Nick Fury

 

 

 

ACT ONE

 

SCENE ONE

 

STAR WARS MOVIES NIGHT

 

 

Stevie Rogers and Bucky Barnes are sitting on the couch before the TV-screen in pajamas. Blankets and pillows are lying all around them.

 

 

Stevie: Popcorn?

 

Bucky: Checked.

 

Stevie: Cola?

 

Bucky: Checked.

 

Stevie: Candy-bars?

 

Bucky ( _chewing_ ): Checked.

 

Stevie: Clint says the movie is fantastic.

 

Bucky: It is fantastic. Aliens and stuff.

 

Stevie: He means it's awesome and his children love it.

 

Bucky: Natasha says it's worth watching, too.

 

Stevie: Everybody's watched it but us. We are only hundred, we can catch up with the folks no matter what Tony says.

 

Bucky: If Stark calls you captain Icicle again, I'll punch him in the teeth.

 

Stevie: We are Avengers. We can't hit people just because we want to.

 

Bucky: Avenge his ass.

 

Stevie: What?

 

Bucky: I said, let's start watching.

 

SCENE TWO

 

AREN'T YOU A BIT SHORT FOR A STORMTROOPER

 

Bucky: I like Leia.

 

Stevie: Why?

 

Bucky: She reminds me of somebody.

 

Stevie: Somebody I know?

 

Bucky: Yes. A bit.

 

Stevie: Will you be my Han Solo, then?

 

Bucky: I will be your Chewbacca. I can scream and hit things, too. But I better do it stealthily.

 

Stevie: Well, I don't really like Han.

 

Bucky: Why?

 

Stevie: He is too sassy, he never speaks his mind and he thinks himself a ladies' man. Just look at his hair, he must be going at Barbershop twice a week to have his hair that way.

 

A pause.

 

Stevie: What? Why are you looking at me like this?

 

SCENE THREE

 

LUKE I'M YOUR FATHER

 

Bucky: No way.

 

Stevie: Is he really?..

 

Bucky: He must've been lying. He has been messing with Luke's head. Such types, they're always lying.

 

Stevie: He looked confident.

 

Bucky: There's no use of an unconfident lie.

 

Stevie: Maybe we can rewind a little to see if that's true or... No, that's not fair.

 

Bucky: A little rewind is okay.

 

Stevie: We may miss something interesting.

 

Bucky: If we are going the right way, the need more popcorn.

 

Stevie: Much, much more.

 

SCENE FOUR

 

HE IS MY BROTHER

 

Stevie: When Leia kissed Luke she kissed...

 

Bucky: Her brother.

 

Stevie: That's gross.

 

Bucky: You've kissed me, too.

 

Stevie: You are not my brother.

 

Bucky: We used to be like brother and sister. You said that.

 

Stevie: You remember.

 

Bucky. I also remember you wearing a yellow dress on Easter.

 

Stevie: The one that made me look like a chicken?

 

Bucky: Yellow with blue polka dot.

 

Stevie: And a blue bonnet.

 

Bucky: When I saw you I said I found a chicken and just wondered where had the March Hare gone.

 

Stevie: That wasn't even funny.

 

SCENE FIVE

 

ANAKIN GUY

 

Bucky: Clint told me there's a cyborg in Ep. I-III. He is a bit like me and a hero. Kind of.

 

End Ep. III.

 

Bucky: Fuck.

 

Stevie ( _coughs_ )

 

Bucky: Don't.

 

Stevie ( _smiles_ )

 

Bucky: Don't you.

 

Stevie ( _giggles_ )

 

Bucky: DON'T YOU EVEN...

 

Stevie ( _laughs out loud_ )

 

Bucky: Clint is a jerk. This is not even funny.

 

SCENE SIX

 

TEAM AMIDALA

 

Stevie: Padme does so much for her people. I don't like politics, but she has the point. A little bit reckless, but...

 

Bucky: You don't say.

 

Stevie: I am not reckless. I am...

 

Bucky: After I fell down from the train you'd caused a plane crash and got frozen in snow for seventy years. It took you a few weeks.

 

Stevie ( _interrupts him_ ): Do you like sand?

 

Bucky: No. Not really. It gets everywhere, It's coarse and rough. It's really irritating when you are on the mission, and.... Stop. Why are you asking me about that? What are you laughing at?

 

Stevie: Clint was right, you are a bit like Anakin. A very small bit. Somewhere between the arm and the mood.

 

 

ACT TWO

 

FANS AND FANDOMS

 

 

A month later, on the Avengers' mission.

 

 

Stevie ( _throws her shield into the snipers_ ): I love you.

 

Bucky ( _jumps off the skyscraper on the HYDRA helicopter_ ): I know.

 

Tony: GET THE HELL OUT THE AUDIOCHAT YOU TWO.

 

Clint ( _from his position on the rooftop_ ): C'mon, it's classic.

 

Tony: Classic what – HYDRA assassin tracking down other HYDRA assassins as a part of the Avengers?

 

Natasha ( _audio from down below_ ): Classic is Star Wars, Ep. V, Han gets frozen in carbonite scene. So, you've finally watched it?

 

Clint: Like hell we did. Remember I told you about my kid's Star Wars birthday party?

 

Natasha: If you are going to tell me you've invited them instead I'll kill you. Do you realize that?

 

Stevie: I'm sorry, Nat. We've got the costumes.

 

Bucky: I was one-armed Sith cyborg.

 

Clint: I thought they'll be Han and Leia.

 

Stevie: I'm not into Han's type.

 

Tony: Yeah, you are more into psycho-killers.

 

Bucky: I can hear you, Stark.

 

Tony: Tant pis, bitch.

 

Natasha: Clint, you are a prick. I was going to dress up like Mara Jade. And Bruce...

 

Bruce ( _roaring from the center of the building_ ). HULK LOVES STAR WARS.

 

Fury ( _voice breaking into the audio chat_ ): Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please be so kind and put some attention to your bloody mission. By the way ( _pause_ ) it's a trap!

 

Tony: Do you ever shut up?

 

Natasha: Tony loves Stark Trek more. What did I just say? Star Trek. That's why he never gets invited to Clint's birthday parties.

 

Tony flies away. Bucky jumps off the falling helicopter, catching Stevie's hand.

 

 


End file.
